


[Podfic] a country you remember

by sisi_rambles, waspabi



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/waspabi/pseuds/waspabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a girl goes into service, people like to think she pledges fealty to the family, but that isn’t true. She serves the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] a country you remember

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a country you remember](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745560) by [waspabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waspabi/pseuds/waspabi). 



Length: 00:08:26

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Rivers%20of%20London/a%20country%20you%20remember.mp3) (7.8 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Rivers%20of%20London/a%20country%20you%20remember.m4b) (3.7 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
